Dulce venganza
by clariticaso99
Summary: Draco y Hermione son castigados en un aula vacía y Draco tiene Whisky. ¿Qué pasará? OneShot.


DULCE VENGANZA

Hermione iba dando un último repaso a la parte teórica de la poción que tendrían que preparar en la clase de hoy con Snape; cuando un chico chocó con ella y logró tirarle todas las cosas al suelo. Hermione levantó la cabeza para ver quién era el capullo que la empujó; y cómo no, vez ella no se iba a callar y gritó:

-¡Eh hurón imbécil!- la chica demostraba un valor que no sentía.

-¿Qué coño quieres sangre sucia?- Draco no estaba de humor.

-Me tiraste las cosas, ¿o no te diste cuenta bobo?-

-Oh perdón sangre sucia- dijo el rubio en tono hiriente.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó ella llena de rabia -no vuelvas a llamarme así-

-¿Qué vas a hacerme Granger? ¿Herirme?-

-No sentiría ninguna pena hurón estúpido-

-Que te den Granger- dijo Draco en todo despectivo.

Hermione, indignada recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al aula de pociones, se sentó con Harry y Ron que le preguntaron por su tardanza.

La Gryffindor ya había olvidado su altercado con el rubio cuando ocurrió lo que menos esperaba. Snape les mandó un trabajo de investigación sobre las pociones más antiguas que habrían de hacer en parejas. A Hermione le tocó con la pareja que menos deseaba: Draco Malfoy.

Bien, pues Hermione no estaba dispuesta a suspender la asignatura así que al final de la clase se decidió a hablar con Draco. Él, cómo no, la insultó por habérsele acercado, y después acordaron verse frente al Lago Negro para decidir cómo harían el trabajo.

La Gryffindor llevaba ya un buen rato esperando a la estúpida serpiente de Malfoy , cuando le vio aprovechando el tiempo con una chica un año menor que ellos de Ravenclaw. Hermione decidió intervenir:

-¡Explícale a tu amiguita a cuántas te has tirado hoy!- vociferó Hermione.

Draco se separó de la chica y se acercó a Hermione echando ira por cada poro de su pálida piel.

-Granger, eres una asquerosa sangre sucia- acto seguido, él la escupió a los pies.

La chica no pudo soportar tal humillación y le pegó una bofetada.

-¡Eres un imbécil y vas a suspender! El trabajo lo haré yo sola-

Draco no comprendía cómo había sido capaz de pegarle esa sangre sucia, así que decidió devolvérsela pero no ahora.

Hermione decidió hacer el trabajo como ningún otro pues Snape se enfadaría, y mucho, al saber que no lo había hecho con Malfoy. La castaña pasó todo el fin de semana prácticamente sin salir de la biblioteca leyendo toda clase de libros de pociones, incluso entró en la sección prohibida para una información mejor.

Como ella supuso Snape su puso hecho una fiera al enterarse de que habían hecho el trabajo separados y los castigó; a pesar de haberle puesto un diez a Hermione le quitó quince puntos a Gryffindor.

Lo único que Malfoy dijo al recibir la noticia del castigo fue: "Qué divertido". Al oír ese tono de voz Hermione supo que la venganza del rubio sería llevada cabo pronto.

Llegó el momento que Hermione temía, la hora del castigo. Consistió en estar encerrados totalmente solos en una habitación oscura, Snape escogió ese escarmiento pues sabía que ellos dos no se soportaban.

A la hora acordada por el profesor Hermione y Draco se reunieron en un aula vacía con especial protección para que no escapasen hasta después de la cena. En lo que la morena tardó en coger una silla y sentarse, él ya había sacado de su mochila alcohol.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Hermione

Draco no le hizo caso y con un simple aireo de varita ella le quitó la botella.

-Así que whisky… Qué raro en ti, Malfoy-

Malfoy le dedicó una mirada de asco muy típica de él y le arrebató la botella.

-Malfoy, dame whisky- murmuró Hermione.

-¿La santurrona de Granger bebiendo? ¡Ja! No te lo crees ni tú.- Escupe Draco y le da la botella.

-Así me gusta Malfoy- y sin pensárselo dos veces le dio un trago a la botella-

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta por la impresión de ver a la come-libros bebiendo y sacó otra botella de su mochila, esta vez para él.

-Granger, si te emborrachas no te tires encima de mí por favor- dice Malfoy riendo.

La castaña le dedicó una mirada de asco y siguió bebiendo.

-¡Malfoy cuidado, una araña!-dice señalando detrás suya y Malfoy se levanta de un salto soltando un pequeño grito. Hermione riendo a carcajadas le dice que era una broma y Draco hecho una furia la coge del cuello de la camisa pegándola a la pared.

-¡Tú, asquerosa sangre sucia! ¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de un Sangre Pura que está muy por encima de ti?- Dice sin liberarla de su agarre.

-Malfoy…no…puedo…respirar…-consigue decir entrecortadamente y Draco la suelta pero la coge de las caderas y la besa, bueno mejor dicho se abalanza sobre su boca; y, sin saber por qué ella le corresponde. Tras lo que pudieron ser horas Malfoy se aparta y Hermione le da un golpe en la mejilla derecha roja de rabia.

-Dulce venganza- fue lo único que salió de la boca del Slytherin-.


End file.
